Swords and Shrooms
by Mr.ToonMan
Summary: After a long and tiring battle with Gannondorf, Link was defeated. Ganon has banished Link and Princess Zelda to the land of the Mushroom Kingdom so they wouldn't interfere. While they were in this new world, they met a whimsical itallian plumber who decides to help them, but first he and link has to save both thier princesses in order to help one another.
1. Swords and Shrooms: Chapter 1

Swords and Mushrooms

Chapter 1

It was dawn at Hyrule Field, the smell of blood and Red Potion was in the air. The town of Hyrule was in pieces and every building was on fire. Link, The hero of Hyrule, wields ten generations of heroics and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He was facing off with Gannondworf, murderer of links parents, King of Gerudo thieves and wields the title as the King of Evil.

They were both facing off at Hyrule field Link and Gannon were very weak and covered with cuts and bruises. Zelda was very worried about link, she was standing outside the ring of fire witch they were fighting inside of. At the last attack Gannon gave link a deep gash on his side. He was losing blood very fast.

GannonDworf: As much as it would satisfy me to watch you die I need to make sure you don't come back. Zelda I couldn't bring myself to kill you so ill banish you along with this so called hero.

He opens a portal to darkness and drags a slowly dying link and a terrified Zelda through the portal.

As Link and Zelda were fully engulfed into the portal, Zelda could hear the echo of Gannondworf's maniacal laugh as they fall into darkness. Suddenly, Link and Zelda's Triforce marks began to glow and another portal into light. As link and Zelda fell to the bizarre landmass she noticed that links pocket belt was torn wide open and ALL of his items including The Master Sword fell to many different directions. It was a hard landing. Before Zelda blacked out she heard a voice.

?: OH NO, I-a better go tell my bro!


	2. Swords and Shrooms: Chapter 2

Swords and Mushrooms

Chapter 2

Mario carried a tall, green clothed, pointy-eared person into their house while Luigi carried a similarly tall woman with a dress kind of similar to princess peaches. while they laid them down on their beds Mario asked very seriously.

Mario:Luigi, where-a did you find these two? The green guy looks like he was in a fight for life.

Luigi: They just-a fell out of the sky bro! I was just picking daises for Daisy and they just fell on the ground. While they were still in the sky i saw a whole bunch of stuff fall out of this guys pockets. This guys in really bad shape, should we give him our emergency 1-UP shrooms Mario?

Mario nodded in agreement and opened his drawer and pulled out two 1-UP Mushrooms. The brothers opened their mouths and put the shrooms inside their mouths. They rubbed their throats and like as if time sped up, links injuries immediately patched up as if he wasn't in a fight at all. Zelda's bruises quickly healed and her eyes and links opened. The brothers sighed in relief that they weren't too late. Link jumped to life.

He didnt know what was happening and tried to grip a sword he didn't have anymore. He immediately calmed down after he realized that he wasn't being eaten by bokoblins. Zelda spoke to link.

Zelda:Link, Its okay, these kind gentlemen gave us magic mushrooms that heeled all of our injuries. What are your names anyways?

Mario: Im-a Mario.

Luigi: And im-a Luigi.

Both M&L: And we are the Super Mario Bros. Guardians of the mushroom kingdom!

Zelda and link perked with curiosity

Zelda: Mushroom Kingdom? I never heard of such a place we are from the land of Hyrule.

Mario: Hyrule? Never heard of it, and by the way what are your names exactly?

Zelda: Well, This is Link, champion knight of Hyrule and im Princess Zelda.

Luigi: Well its nice-a to meet y-, wait your a princess, sheesh Mario, how many princesses are in the mushroom kingdom?

Zelda: Wait theres another princess here? Well i certanly must meet her.

Mario: Well if you want to, Come along, shes invited us for cake a while ago.

Mario, Luigi, Link and Zelda began to walk to Peach Castle. On the trail there, Zelda told the Bros. about their world, the Triforce, Ganon and how they needed to get back. In the middle of the road link found all of his items and stored them in his pouch. Over the sunrise they seen a pink castle.


	3. Swords and Shrooms: Chapter 3

Swords and Mushrooms

Chapter 3

Link was very happy to get all of his weapons back but he was missing his trademark Blade of evils Bane. Mario was questioning how he was able to fit all of those weapons into that little so he reminded himself to ask later. Link and Zelda could not help but notice the serine beauty of the mushroom kingdom. When they arrived at Peach Castle, two toads guarding the front door let the Mario brothers in but they crossed their spears when link and zelda tried to pass.

Toad Guard: Im terribly sorry, but you and this green gent shall not pass unless you have business with the princess.

Mario: Dont-a worry guys thier with us.

Toad Guard: Well if your a friend of mario, your a friend of mine.

They uncrossed thier spears and let link and zelda pass. It was a long walk through the corridors but they eventually reached the throne room. Princess Peach was sitting on her throne reading the journal of Marios first rescue (witch was not peach and was a little irked about it.) She noticed mario, luigi and zelda walk in and link was still a few hallways behind and started race walking.

Peach: Mario, Luigi it is very good to see you again (looks at Zelda) and who might this be?

Zelda: Im Princess Zelda, ruler of the land of Hyrule.

Peach: Well its always a pleasure to meet a fellow princ-.

At that moment she saw Link. She immediately began to blush a pink as if it were love at first sight. When she was first kidnapped, she always pictured her knight in shining armor to look like him. And now she thought he was finally here.

Peach:I-Im sorry, i lost my train of thought. You forgot to introduce me to this gentlemen.(she said with a stuttering and gentle tone)

Zelda:Uh, okay well this link, The champion knight of Hyrule. I apologize he does not speak very often. well anyway Miss. Peach we need to discuss important matter-.

An just like as if it was on cue bowser started attacking the castle in his flying airship. The whole castle started to shake as if there was an earthquake. Bowser busted through the walls knocked Mario and Link back. when Bowser saw two princess he got confused and just took them both.

Bowser: Alright Peach you know the drill.

Bowser jumped back on his airship and flew away.

Mario: Well, looks like another adventure, care-a to come along link?

He noodded in agreement while luigi stayed behind to help the toads rebuild the castle. And so the adventure begins.


	4. Swords and Shrooms: Chapter 4

Swords and Shrooms: Chapter 4

Soon after leaving the half-destroyed castle. Mario tells link that they should stock up on items for their long adventure. Mario soon stops at his favorite mushroom stand. Meanwhile link was fascinated because of all of the different creatures. Then link overhears a sales toad in the distance and decides to see what hes selling.

Sales Toad: RED PUNCH GET YOUR RED PUNCH HERE IT RESTORES YOUR LIFE A LITTLE!

(Link walks up to the toad)

Sales toad: well another human in the mushroom kingdom eh? One coin equals one cup o punch.

Link:...?

Link pulls out a single green rupee and gives it to the toad.

Sales toad: SWEET MOTHER OF THE LUMAS! IS THAT A GREEN RUBY?! TAKE ALL THE PUNCH YOU WANT (snatches green rupee and runs off) IM RICH IM RICH!

Link wondered what that toads problem was and just filled a few of his empty bodeles with the punch. all the sales toads seen this and prayed to see if link will come to their shop next. Mario walked back to link with a backpack full of Fireflowers,Mushrooms, Metal Caps etc.. Mario woundered why he hasent spoken ever scince they met but he remembered that action spoke louder than words. Link then remembered that he had defense but no offence. He saw a toad near a stand near the entrance of the mushroom kingdom and he saw a sword that looked VERY familiar and realized that was HIS sword. He racewalked to the stand and the toad looked at him with wounder.

Mystery Toad: Ahh, i see you like exotic items of unknown origin my pointy eared friend. Does anything interest you?

(Link points at the Master Sword)

Mystery Toad: yes, you may have it for 200 coins but be warned, it burned me when i tried to wield it.

link pulls out a red rupee and hands it over.

Mystery Toad: SWEET PRINCESS TOADSTOOL, you can have all this junk, its just random stuff i found in the trash, but the giant knife i found stuck in a tree near marios house! SEE YA SUCKERS!

Link wondered if all the creatures are gonna react this way to a simple rupee. Mario walked up and whispered fearfully.

Mario: Uhh, You do know that those crystals your giving away are worth one-hundred times more than a gold coin is right?

Link:(nods in confusion while picking up sword)

Link and Mario heard some screaming and saw four bobokins looting three toads and a toadette. Mario tried to jump and attack but was knocked back a few feet with a swipe of one of their clubs. Link drawed his sword and after one minute all the bobokins were dead and faded into dust. Mario was shocked on how good of a fighter he was with a sword in hand. Mario got up and asked

Mario:Never seen-a those guys before, are they from-a your world?

Link:(nods in agreement)

Mario: Alright lets-a get going.


End file.
